Thatsmyidol
| place= 18/20 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 9 | image2 = | season2 = 8 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 1/21 (Sole Survivor) | challenges2 = 15 | votesagainst2 = 2 | days2 = 39 | image3 = | season3 = 12 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 1/21 (Sole Survivor) | challenges3 = 15 | votesagainst3 = 2 | days3 = 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 11 | individualwins= 7 | totalchallengewins= 18 | dayslasted= 48 | totalvotes= 8 }} Thatsmyidol also known as Perry is a contestant on & . He's also the winner of . Originally known for being the Toliara member to not make merge in Africa, Perry returned with a completely different gameplay in Resurgence. Forming a loyal alliance, he dominated the entire game, taking out anyone who posed a threat to his game. At final tribal council, he was praised for his near flawless gameplay & became the first person to win with a unanimous vote. Profile *'Name(Age):' *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' *'Inspiration in Life:' *'Hobbies:' *'Pet Peeves:' *'3 Words To Describe You:' *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' *'Reason for being on Survivor:' *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' Survivor: Africa Voting History Survivor: Resurgence Profile Tribe: Shang Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts (oh god spelling) Current Residence: Boston, Massachusetts (twice in a row wat) Personal Claim To Fame: I'm pretty good at bugging the carp out of people on skype calls. Inspiration in Life: Anybody who can be forgiving and loving towards someone who doesn't return the same kindness. Pet Peeves: People who think that they are better than everyone else, people who assume I'm stupid because of the way I carry myself, hypocrites, stupid people who think they're right. Also Tuesdays. Previous Finishes: 18/20 (flop) Favorite Past Moment: Natalie winning <3 Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Natalie, Domonique, Marco. All super nice people. Happen to be winners on here. Previous Survivor You Respects Least: They know who they are. Why Did You Come Back?: I left my keys here; I have no other ride home. Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile Tribe: Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History } | |} Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia *Perry is the only original Toliara not to make the merge. *Perry turned 17 on Day 30 of Resurgence. *Perry is the older brother of winner, Marco. *Perry has the most individual immunity challenges in won with 7. **By extension, he has the most individual immunity challenges of any winner with 7. *Perry has the most overall challenges won of any returning player with 18. **By extension, he has the most challenge wins of any winner with 18. *Perry is the only winner to win in an unanimous vote. *Perry is the first person to win after their sibling (Marco) did. *Perry is the first returning player to win. *Perry is the most improved returning player, moving up 17 spots from 18th in Africa to Sole Survivor in Resurgence. *Perry is the highest placing member of Shang. Links | before = Seth9876 | after = ForeverTyC }} Category:18th Place Category:Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Toliara Tribe Category:Resurgence Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:Shang Tribe Category:Qin Tribe Category:Winners Category:Idol Holders